1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power-assist robot that performs an operation in cooperation with an operator, a device and a method for controlling a robot, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, domestic robots, such as caregiver robots and housekeeper robots, have been actively developed. Moreover, industrial robots that cooperate with operators have been actively developed as a result of, for example, cellular manufacturing factories having become widespread (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-277483 and WO2007/080733).